Slagged
++ Blaster City ++ A massive, blackened crater and twisted, burned half-melted buildings. That is all that remains of the small polity known as Blaster City. Formerly a low-caste industrial center, Blaster City produced munitions and small arms that were sent to Kolkular and Fort Syck, only a short distance away. Either by accident or by an unknown insurrectionist, the munitions were set off, creating an explosion so intense it temporarily blinded observers on Luna-2. Now abandoned, the smelted structures are subjects to the ravages of rust storms. Radiation levels are still elevated, making it dangerous for those without proper internal shielding to enter. The gunmetal gray corpses of millions of low-caste and disposable workers lie exposed, uncounted and unmourned, as the death toll was too high to even begin to count the dead. Wild creatures scavenge here alongside those brave enough to enter this open grave looking for still functioning weapons, equipment, and potential technological secrets. The superstitious believe that sparkeaters haunt the city's remains. Contents: Slag Exits: N Kaon W Helex Blaster City - the ruins of which noone but the most hardy sparks visit - and none live here - supposedly. Sparkeaters also supposedly are here to EAT YOUR SPARK. Because that's what they do. Radiation readings warn of prolongued exposure without some hearty armor to protect yourself with. The dead lie in the ruins of the streets, their rusting husks mostly having ben picked clean. Very few buildings remain standing, many of them burnt out skeletons of their former glory. Nothing lives here. Except for the occasional roar of an unholy creature that sounds like something born of the misdeeds of Primus punishing the sinners as a thundering noise echoes across the basin and then there is a loud crashing noise, and a plume of ash and dust rises in the distance as yet another skeleton of a building is demolished. Bursting forth from the collapsed ruins, said beast that makes said noise roars forth, shaking the massive prongs on top of his head before spewing forth a solid blast of flame that shrieks forward, slamming into a set of girders and melting through them. Few come here to scavenge? Slag? This is his playground. Desolation for miles, yet Torque is here doing what she does best, and that's look for anything of use. War was cresting to horizon and she had things to build, so with the help of Wheeljack she made something to coat herself in to help keep the radiation at bay while scavenging. Atop a pile of rubble at the moment, the femme easily shifts aside the large debris in hopes of finding something useful, but pauses when some nightmarish sound echoes through the air. "What the frag..?" Antennas twitch up and she straightens, using her vantage point to scan the surrounding area with amber optics... which grow wide the moment she sees a building collapse and some monsterous beast barrel through into the open. "What the /frag/??" The medic repeats, reeling at the sight of Slag and almost falling down the pile she hastily slides down, sending debris clattering around noisily. Crushing and slamming into the ground, Slag actually rolls over onto his back and shimmys in the ground, much like an oversized dog trying to scratch his own metallic back. As he rolls back over onto his feet, the dynobot freezes as he hears a shout and the noise the femme creates as she goes sliding down the pile. Blue optics beneath red horns glare about, and Slag slows his pace, stomping forth deliberatedly, slowly. Stalking his prey, as it were. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" he calls out in a sing-song way, his head glancing from side to side, tail thumping against the ground with each of the plodding steps that he makes. A gutural noise rises forth from his throat and is released in a burst of flame that brushes just near Torque's position as the large dino continues to press forward. "I will not hurt you - JUST DEVOUR YOUR SPARK!" he calls out, a manical calm to his chuckle as he whips his tail around and slams it into the pile right next to Torque, sending minor debris raining down towards her. Frag frag frag! What in the pit was that thing?? Torque has seen some unique altmodes, but nothing like that before! And what's even worse is that the beast can talk, now taunting her as he advances on her position behind the rubble pile. The urge to flee is strong, but a gout of flame near her makes her think twice, as does the sudden destruction of her cover. Guess she's going to have to face this problem head on. "Like the pit you are!" The smaller femme snarls, almost in challenge when she's revealed, standing now and facing the beast down with fists at the ready. "I dunno what the frag you are, but you best just let me outta here without any trouble, got it?" Facing problems head on is how you learn about problems right? What almost sounds like a satisifed roar comes from Slag as the femme makes her presence known with her challenge. He charges towards her, but slides to a sudden stop, mere meters from bowling Torque over and crushing her underfoot. The large monstrosity lowers his head, assessing the femme for a moment, and then tilts his head. "Pardon me. You're not Shiftlock." A sniff. "You not bring goodies from Prowl. Who you?" he demands. She may notice the scarred and faded first face set between the two massive horns as he stares at her menancingly and then he seems to have a sudden realization as he spots the same symbol on her chest. "Shiftlock betrayed me! Told Autobots where I am!" he roars. "I will not surrender to you! Or anyone! Will need more then pretty face and thick frame to capture Slag!" And with that, he kicks back his back foot and suddenly rushes forward to try to gouge the poor - most likely confused now - femme on those thick horns of his. -Combat- Slag hits Torque with a melee attack! Torque is two seconds from meeting Slag's charge with a solid punch to the face, but instead of run her down he actually stops to inspect her. Torque is tense beyond belief at this point, guarded on every front and rady to defend herself at a moment's notice as he sniffs at her. ..Shiftlock? She's heard that name before. And he knows Prowl? Who was this weird guy..? The symbol between his horns is indeed noticed, but her attention is torn away when Slag's mood shifts to that of rage without warning. "What the.. H-Hey, you got it all wrong, I--Ghk!" Optics wide and hands up with palms open to stop him, she tries to explain herself, but it's all in vain when Slag closes in and skewers her through the side with a horn while driving her into the wall of a building. Reeling, the medic roars in pain, doubling over on his horn with hands gripping it tight. Damnit.. Not again.. She's not about to let someone else get the better of her like before! "Fragging.. Fragging idiot!" The first word is warbled out weakly before it grows into a furious snarl, rage spiking and flaring bright behind amber optics that stare him down now. "I don't even know who you are!" Slag will find both hands upon his two main horns now, the femme wheezing and grunting under her vocals as internal hydrolics groan under the stress of her trying to push him back before using tow truck strength to hopefully twist his head and wrestle him onto his side. "Now get the frag offa me!" -Combat- You hit Slag with your melee attack! There is nothing quite as satisifying as slamming into someone. As the horns penetrate their mark, Slag lets out a loud growl. "You came here alone. Try to capture Slag. Yet you call Slag an idiot? I think you're transitors are twisted!" he says, but his next words are cut off as he feels the femme grab him and give him a twist that is very surprising and the large dino goes rolling onto his sides and onto his back with his feet kicking into the air for a moment. But Slag is not without his own surprises. True, the beast is fearsome looking, but what she may not have expected is for it to suddenly start to break apart, armor panels tearing away and folding as his rear legs rotate and slam into the ground, balancing him back up as he gets to his feet and continues his transformation into his root mode. As energon drips from his horns, he glowers at the femme through his visor. "You lie. Come here to capture me. Know who I am!" he says, anger still coursing through him from his transformation into beast mode as he pulls his massive claymore out and grips it tightly. "Do not lie. Tell me who sent you! Prowl? Maguns? Sentinel Prime?" he says, spitting the words. "Will not return to hospital. I am not AN EXPERIMENT." he says forcefully, slamming his sword into the ground and splitting it angrilly. The moment Slag is off, Torque leans against the wall behind her and winces hard as a hand is held tight to the ragged wound at the side of her midsection. Bright, violet energon pours freely past clutching hand and down her front, forcing her to now take a knee and bow forward to dump a managerie of medical tools from her subspace all over the ground. Taking one in hand, she glances up a moment to spot him actually transforming, something she wouldn't have expected in a million years. This leaves her gawping at Slag's new form and completely forgetting her own injuries until he starts demanding answers. "Look.. ngh.. I don't know who you are, okay?" A hard frown marrs the medic's face, tone softening to something less angry as she looks away to tend to her wound. "I'm a /medic/, I don't work for anyone. ..I was out here looking for scrap, not looking for some strange mech." Pausing again from her work, she eyes him warily. "..Just what.. or who are you, anyway..?" And yes, she notes the sword. Yes, it scares the slag outta her. But she does her best not to cower away, puting up a calmer front to hopefully show she's not a danger to him. As the medic takes out the tools of her trade, Slag stares at them for a moment, glancing back and forth between tools and femme and he takes a couple of steps back. His optics flare for a moment, something of a memory or .. something else. "You work for Autobots." he points out, diplomatically. "I did once. Primal Vanguard. Then Autobots betray us. Want to cut us up. Experiment. Will not return to them." he says with a growl. "You. Tell them. Tell Prowl. Tell Sentinel Prime. Blaster City belongs to Dynobots now." he growls as he puts the massive blade away. It seems that Slag feels like he made his point and is content to let the femme walk away, just like she asked to do earlier. Broadcast Slag growls. "This thing on?" Broadcast Whirl says, "It's always on." Broadcast Shiftlock says, "When isn't it on is a better question." Broadcast Slag says, "Good. Autobots. Stay out of Blaster City. It is under my protection. And I will not let you take me in. No matter who you send. Just ask your medic femme. With stick in her back." Broadcast Feint says, "Oh dear." Broadcast Swivel says, "Er...... yanner gunna stop, say, couriers n'the'like from enterin'.... are ya?" Broadcast Feint says, "I don't think couriers are going to run in Blaster City." Broadcast Feint says, "It's a no-mech's land every since the explosion." Broadcast Swivel says, "I dinna say I was gunna b'there on business." Broadcast Feint says, "If... I'm not sure who that is -- but if they want to live in a radioactive ruin, then I suppose they can have it." Broadcast Swivel says, "Them's good pickin's" Broadcast Feint says, "You really don't understand what latent radiation does to someone, do you." Broadcast Swivel says, "...What does it do?" Broadcast Slag says, "Makes you a monster." Broadcast Swivel says, "I thought it jus' made summun glow funny colours." Broadcast Feint says, "Well, there's spark flickering, metal fatigue, circuit bonding and it shortens your life by millions of years." Broadcast Whirl says, "I'm not an Autobot, can I still hang out there?" Broadcast Swivel says, "Ew. Y'kin 'ave it." Broadcast Feint says, "At any rate Blaster City is under my jurisdiction. Sir, you shouldn't be out there." Broadcast Whirl says, "Woah! Listen to that, lady talkin' like a big shot." Broadcast Whirl says, "I say we ALL go to Blaster City now." Broadcast Swivel says, "....An' 'ere was I thinkin' oh gettin' some glowin' thin's an' usin' 'em t'distract some... er.... forgetIsaienthin" Broadcast Slag growls. "You can try." Broadcast Whirl says, "I'm on your side, guy!" Broadcast Whirl says, "I've got drugs, you get some booze, we'll make it a party." Broadcast Feint says, "That's...." Broadcast Swivel says, "So... iffit makes ya monster.... z'at mean yer a monster? " Broadcast Feint says, "Sir I'd highly advise against that." Broadcast Slag hehehs. "The worst, femme. The worst." Broadcast Swivel says, "A REAL monster?" Broadcast Whirl says, "I hear you say that and all I hear is 'that's a great idea.'" Broadcast Whirl says, "So thank you, it is, and I will do it." Broadcast Feint hmph. "I was -forged- in Blaster City." She sounds amused and dark all at once. "What do you suppose that makes me." Broadcast Swivel says, "Sharp teeth 'n laser eyes 'n breathin' fire 'n lotser limbs 'n spikes 'n...... a REAL monster?" Broadcast Whirl says, "A monster, I guess? That's what I was just told." Broadcast Feint says, "I'm certain Blast Off would agree with you." Torque grimaces somewhat at what he says. Primal Vanguard? Dynobots? ..Why did that last one sound familiar. "Well I'm afraid I can't tell 'em." She at least stops the bleeding for now, which allows her to stand with a soft groan. "I work for a different sort of Autobots. A better sort that's not very fond of Sentinel either." Torque could very well up and leave now, forget this ever happened and that she never saw him, but.. her instinctive nature just has to kick in and keep her put. "Listen, now that you've just announced yourself over all of Cybertron, I don't think it's a very good idea to stay here. Plus, all this radiation is no good for your health. I.." A pause, Torque looking unsure if she should offer. "..You mentioned a Shiftlock. I know her. ..Or well, someone that knows her. Someone who also doesn't like Sentinel. Maybe I could take you to them..?" Broadcast Whirl says, "Oh, this isn't fun anymore." Broadcast Whirl says, "Now I am kind of pissed off!" Broadcast Swivel says, "..............Knew it! A'ways knew monsters'n th'loik were real. I'm gunna 'ave t'tell all 'em peeps oo made fun o' me!" Broadcast Feint says, "I tried to be gentle with him." Broadcast Feint says, "I even tried to make things better when it was over." Broadcast Whirl says, "Tch!" Broadcast Whirl says, "I don't know why you're tellin' me this, I don't even know the guy!" Broadcast Swivel says, "Eeeeh? Wot's this 'bout Blast Off? Whadya do t'my teach?" Broadcast Feint says, "I paid him a visit in prison." Broadcast Swivel says, "E's in prison? " Broadcast Feint says, "Asked him a few questions, tried to give him the enerwine he loves so much." Broadcast Feint says, "Not now it would seem, but before." Broadcast Swivel says, "....'E's been in prison 'fore?" Broadcast Feint says, "At any rate, whoever is claiming Blaster City, it's not yours to claim." Slag considers for a moment. "No. Not going with you, or anyone. Live by own rules now. No rules." the large mech offers as he shakes his head. "Had enough done to me. Just want to get off planet. Away from all of you. Live my way. Without bother. Without others." he grumbles beneath his vocalizer. "Thought I would find that here. I was mistaken. Instead, get bothered. Visited. Do not want others here. Plenty of places to hide. Stay away." he shrugs his massive shoulders. "Maybe someday, you'll understand." With a few steps, the large mech.. suddenly rises into the air and goes into flight? The frag? And he continues on his way to leave the femme with her thoughts and the experience she just went through. Broadcast Feint says, "Sweetspark, Blast Off is a wanted criminal." Broadcast Whirl says, "You're the one that screwed him up in the head, aren't you!?" Broadcast Swivel says, "....E' is? But 'e talks so good!" Broadcast Slag says, "I am Slag. I am Dynobot. I can do what I want. When I want. Try to stop me and you will fall. " Broadcast Feint says, "He rebelled against Nova Prime, shamed the Primal Vanguard, and despite being given work with Senator Proteus he managed to show his rebel tendencies all over." Broadcast Whirl says, "I've got a strut to pick with you, lady! Senate bitches like you are on my list." Broadcast Feint says, "Oh I'm not senate." Broadcast Feint says, "Just Senator-Elect." Broadcast Whirl says, "That's just as bad!" Broadcast Swivel says, "Wot's a bitch?" Broadcast Whirl says, "I'm gonna tear your aft apart and feed it to ypu!" Broadcast Feint says, "Dynobot, Dynobot, why does that sound familiar." Broadcast Swivel says, "Wot's a Dynbot?" Broadcast Feint says, "Hold your epithets, sir, I know Halogen's talked about Dynobots." Broadcast Whirl says, "You can't tell me what to do! YOU AREN'T MY SUPERVISOR!" Broadcast Swivel says, "Wot's a super... oh wait, I know th'one." Broadcast Feint says, "Ah, here we are." Broadcast Swivel says, "So's 'enone wanner get a pic o' th'monster... er... Slag wuzzit? I need proof, but I'm t'scared to go lookin' m'self. I dun wanner b'eated." Broadcast Feint says, "Dynobots. Crack exoplanetary commando unit, Primal Vanguard. Spotless record of service. Leader: Grimlock. MIA during underground mission, discovered later with unknown beast-type altmode. Taken into custody for treatment, escaped. Armed and highly dangerous. Does that sum it up, Slag?" Broadcast Slag says, "Give the femme a medal for being so smart." Broadcast Swivel says, "I wish I was smart...." Broadcast Whirl says, "YOU SUCK." Broadcast Feint says, "At least I have lips." Broadcast Slag says, "If by treatment you mean to experiment and disassemble us to see how we work." Broadcast Whirl says, "SCREW YOU, LADY!" Broadcast Whirl says, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Broadcast Swivel says, "Oy! Tha'was MEAN! Why you bein' so mean?" Broadcast Feint says, "Because I know that voice too - Whirl." Broadcast Feint says, "Now that's where you're wrong, Slag." Broadcast Whirl says, "Shut up! You don't know anything!" Broadcast Slag says, "Were you there?" Broadcast Feint says, "I had nothing to do with that. While you were in the hospital I was suffering in the mines under Kaon." Broadcast Swivel says, "Yer not a nice femme." Broadcast Slag says, "Sucks to be you. Sucks to be me. Sucks to be anyone. Hence, everyone do what they want for self." Broadcast Feint says, "No, I do what I do for a reason." Broadcast Slag says, "Want Blaster City? Let me leave planet. Then can /have/ Blaster City." Broadcast Feint says, "If I had the authority to let you leave, I would, but I don't." Wait, why is he leaving? Looking concerned, Torque takes a step from the wall she braces herself against as Slag begins to take off from where he stands. "Wait! I can help you!" But he's already high above her by the time she takes a few more steps, leaving her forced to stare up and watch him soar away. Slag.. So that was his name. It sounds so familiar... Then the world-wide comm channel lights up with an answer. Dear Primus, he knows Grimlock! That's where she knows the name from! Oh, if only he'd stayed, maybe she could have told him... But perhaps she'll have the chance again soon, Torque eager to try and seek him out again in the future. Broadcast Slag says, "Then I return to as Whirl put it so eloquently... you suck." Broadcast Feint says, "I'd leave, too, and take my endura with me. " Broadcast Torque crackles onto the channel, "Don't, you'll get blown to bits!" Broadcast Feint says, "No, no, I won't." Broadcast Slag snorts. "Grimlock and I agree to this. We only want to leave. Done with this place. Want to go back to what we did best." Broadcast Whirl says, "Pfft! Who's broken enough to hook up with you?" Broadcast Feint says, "Which was what, killing in order to achieve 'peace'?" Broadcast Torque grunts. "I didn't mean you, I meant him." Broadcast Feint says, "Oh I think you know him, Whirl. Extremely fast. Blue. Ibex cup winner." Broadcast Swivel says, "uh.... this all goin' over m'ead. Sides. M'breaks up. *click*" Broadcast Slag says, "Peace? " Broadcast Whirl says, "DAMN, I AM STEAMING MAD RIGHT NOW." Broadcast Whirl says, "Now I DEFINITELY have to kill you! And it's going to be slow and agonizing." Broadcast Slag laughs hard before he turns off his own radio with a transformation noise. Broadcast Torque says, "Wait, Slag, I know--! Damnit.."